


i crossed the ocean of my mind (but in the end i drown)

by tightfistofnerves



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tightfistofnerves/pseuds/tightfistofnerves
Summary: “Only if you say the words,” Octavia says, and there’s no trace of compassion in her voice.But, Bellamy, desperate Bellamy, is as nostalgic as he is hopeful and he tries to find a trace of his sister, one last time.“Through the teeth”, Bellamy smiles, “and over the gums.”She doesn’t smile back. “Not those words.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake
Kudos: 14





	i crossed the ocean of my mind (but in the end i drown)

**Author's Note:**

> My fav brother sister duo hate each other and idk what to do

There was a time when little O needed constant reassurance from her big brother. 

Quiet Octavia, holed up under the floorboards, never daring to speak up. Always unsure, always scared, always questioning herself. 

Bellamy would hug her, tug at the ends of her two braids and say_ don’t worry, O, I’ll always be here for you. _

Those times have passed. Those times may never see the light again. 

***

Bellamy sees his sister again after years upon years of fearing her death,

but when he searches deep into her eyes for what he once knew, it turns out, she died all those years ago after all. 

***

“Only if you say the words,” Octavia says, and there’s no trace of compassion in her voice. 

But, Bellamy, desperate Bellamy, is as nostalgic as he is hopeful and he tries to find a trace of his sister, one last time.

“Through the teeth”, Bellamy smiles, “and over the gums.” 

She doesn’t smile back. “Not those words.” 

***

“Not you,'' his voice comes out colder than he thought it could. 

Octavia looks hurt, and she shows it. She tries pleading with him, reasoning but Bellamy has made up his mind. 

In a flash, she’s gone. The trees are still and the ground bears no trace of her ever being here. 

But Bellamy knows this. 

Octavia’s always been good at disappearing. 


End file.
